


Metanoia | Nishinoya Yu

by sunflowerdrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Nishinoya/OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdrops/pseuds/sunflowerdrops
Summary: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that your hormones haven't started kicking in to enhance your growth."-A story where a coding prodigy meets a loud libero and together, they formed an unbreakable bond and have many adventures as they go through second year and beyond.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Metanoia | Nishinoya Yu

**Author's Note:**

> Italics represents thoughts  
> Also you can go over to wattpad if you prefer wattpad. I'm publishing this story both in wattpad and here!  
> Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/190899005-metanoia-nishinoya-yu  
> Wattpad Username: sunflower-drops

Her hair swayed a little as she waited for the bus to arrive. "Argh! I lost again." She stomped her foot in frustration as she glared at her black PSP. "I'll defeat it this time!" She muttered as she selected the restart option. Halfway, she felt someone short looking at her game. She shifted, hoping that the person would go away. However, he too shifted to see her game. Irritation started to bubble up. Knowing that he was short, she decided to use the height advantage to block him from looking. It worked for a while, until he started jumping around like a monkey.

_That's it!_

She paused the game and glared at the kid, "Haven't anyone told you about privacy? Kid!" She emphasized the last two words. "What!? I'm a freaking high school student." He glared back. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that your hormones haven't started kicking in to enhance your growth." She smirked. He started to curse colorfully, hands waving around in rage. _Did his hair add height to his current height?_ She thought, amused. "Bye." She waved at the poor boy, boarding the bus. "Huh? What! Wait!" The poor boy chased after the bus, yelling. She rolled her eyes. As she starts to play her game, she could not help but feel a nag in her brain, as though trying to tell her about the boy. She shrugged it off, focusing on her game.

-

She stared at the door of her new class, disliking the idea of waiting outside till the teacher asked her to come into the class. She could hear the bubbly voice of her new homeroom teacher energetically speaking about her-the transfer student. “Class, we have a new transfer student! From America!” That definitely grasped the students’ attention. The class started to buzz around, clearly excited at the prospect of a foreign student. “Matsuoka-san, please come in.” The door slides open, showing their new classmate-the white headphones hanging on her neck was definitely eye-catching. “I’m Matsuoka Yuri, nice to meet you.” She monotonously introduced herself in Japanese.

The class grew silent at her introduction, it felt distant and her eyes were not the friendliest looking. They clearly had a different idea about their new classmate until she showed up. “Matsuoka-san, your seat will be next to Horikawa." Yukimaru gestured to her seat next to the bob haired girl, who held her hand up. She quickly went to her seat, wanting the introduction to be over. 

“I’m Horikawa Ume, the class president.” The said girl cheerfully introduced herself. Her new deskmate nodded and replied back with a hello. “If you have any questions, just ask me!” She whispered as Yukimaru started her lesson. Yuri just nodded, before turning her attention to the ongoing Japanese history lesson. 

Throughout the lesson, she could feel someone staring at her intensely. She tried to look behind her but she was unable to catch the culprit. 

“Nishinoya! Stop glaring at the whiteboard!” 

“Sorry.” He meekly replied, lowering his head, trying to concentrate. However, who could blame him? He was never good with girls that he never saw before and now he has a new female classmate from America. It was natural for him to stare like how when he first saw Yachi. He slapped his cheeks, urging himself to concentrate or he would not be able to go to Tokyo. The loud slap caused everyone to look at him, resulting in an apology from him.

_However, why does she look so familiar?_

-

Yuri stretched herself once the lunch bell rang. Grabbing her wallet, she was ready to grab a drink before digging in. “Matsuoka-san, do you want to eat lunch together? We could have a tour after school.” Horikawa held her lunchbox up with a smile. Yuri hesitated at the question. Her guardian was encouraging her to make some friends but she felt her body tensed up. _If it is for polite courtesy, I think I can do it. For Lucy._ She concluded her decision. “Okay but I would like to go to the vending machine first.” She nodded at Horikawa. “I’ll show you the way.” Horikawa immediately links her arms with Yuri, leading her out. 

Yuri tensed at the contact and quickly removed Horikawa’s arm from hers. “Sorry, I’m not comfortable with it.” She quickly went to the vending machine , wanting to get this over. Dropping a few coins in, she quickly pressed the ‘milk tea’ button. She tensed up again while picking up her drink.

Someone is staring at her again. She glanced around, hoping to find an escape route or at least, a weapon. Instead, she came face to face with a short boy. Her eyes looked into his eyes, marveling at how pretty his eyes before snapping back-he could be her stalker. 

“You,” The short boy spoke strongly with that intense stare. “Do I know you?” 

Yuri stared at the boy with a tiny tuff of bleached hair, trying to remember. The boy was incredibly short, and she wondered if the styled hair adds extra height. The boy’s strong stance started to falter as the girl he confronted bravely, continued to stare at him silently. He could see amusement in her eyes and, “What are you laughing at?” He confronted her, hoping that would make her speak. 

“Nothing .” Yuri coughed, covering her chuckle. 

“Matsuoka-san/Noya-san!” The concerned voice from Horikawa and a bald boy yelled, grabbing their attention. 

“Ryu!” The short boy grew relaxed at the sight of his friend. Tanaka went stiff when he took notice of the sight- a girl was talking to Nishinoya alone, at a quiet corner. Immediately, he misunderstood the situation. Feeling proud at his bro, he yelled, “Sorry for disrupting! Noya-san, good luck!” and quickly turn around. _You got this!_ He encouragingly thought as he went back. 

Nishinoya blinked at Tanaka, unable to believe his so-called bro would abandon him. He glanced at Yuri, his shyness is starting to creep back up. “Ah. Are you my stalker?” Yuri finally replied back, her hand went to her pocket casually, grabbing her hidden security sound alarm. 

“Huh?” Nishinoya was taken aback at the question. He, Nishinoya Yu, had never seen this girl before- then realization hit him. She was the girl at the bus stop who called him a kid. “Ah! You are the one at the bus stop!” He pointed at her. She blinked at him before realizing it. 

“Nishinoya-san, Matsuoka-san, we are going to be late if we don’t leave now.” Horikawa gently reminded the duo of her existence and urged them to hurry up. 

_He’s a high-schooler?!_

_English lessons are a breeze_. Yuri thought as she jotted down some of the translated words into Japanese. Mr. Aihara was explaining the meaning of a short paragraph which she easily understood, in English though. She stifled a yawn. It was a humid afternoon and anywhere but the classroom was inviting. “Alright, we will stop here for today.” That sentence caused a wave of relief to the class. 

“But, I’ll be assigning a project for the weekend. You will be in groups of three and are required to select a book and translate a chapter of the book. You are free to choose your group members.” Aihara took out a handout of approved books and distributed them. It is mostly classics, with a choice of translating it to either English or Japanese. Scanning the list, Yuri spotted a familiar title, ‘Anne of Green Gables’. A fond memory of her parents reading the book surfaced and it brought a faint smile to her face.

“Matsuoka-san, would you like to group with me?” Ume asked with hopes of Yuri agreeing. English was not her forte and having Yuri in her group would definitely help with the translation. “Sure.” Yuri shrugged, rather to be in a group where she knew someone, even though she has known her for about half a day. Ume’s eyes lit up with happiness, she was so sure that Yuri would reject her without a second beat. “Thank you!” She enthusiastically shook her hand. She was safe with a passing grade with Yuri in her group but of course, she would do her part. 

"Yuri-san, Class Rep, can I join your group?" Nishinoya asked, with fingers crossed that she allows. He was weak with English but he has another motive. "Eh?" Ume was visibly confused at his request. Nishinoya would usually pair up with his buddies but today he wants to group with them. Ume looks at Yuri, looking for her approval. 

Yuri stared blankly at Nishinoya. _Yuri-san?_ It felt weird. He could just call her name without adding honorifics to it. "Uh, I'm alright if Matsuoka-san is fine with it." Ume composed herself and pushed the responsibility to Yuri. Yuri stared at her in disbelief, "Uh, er." Her mind struggled to think of words. She definitely wants to graduate in peace without any feud with her classmates. 

Nishinoya's eyes were gleaming with hope, sparkling. Yuri could never say no to eyes like this. "Um sure." She finally got words out. Nishinoya's eyes grew bigger, the sparkles in them twinkled as he got excited. "Thanks for having me!" He loudly yelled, bringing a few heads in their direction. He could not believe that his plan worked. "Shall we meet tomorrow to discuss which book we will be translating in the school library?" Horikawa smiled.

"Sure." The other two agreed and Ume took out her phone to send her contact to Yuri. "Let's exchange contacts!" The trio beeped their contacts to each other.

"Does everyone have a group?" Aihara asked. Everyone gave a series of nods and "Yes". "Alright, I'll see you next week." He took his things and continued, "Happy weekend." The class erupted with happiness as they got up and quickly packed their bags. Some rushed to their respective clubs, some went to their cliques and discussed what they should do now that school is over. Everyone had their own objectives as they enthusiastically pack their bags and leave. 

Yuri was the same. She was asked by Yukimaru to meet her in the staff office. She hurriedly put everything into her bag and said a quick bye to Ume and Nishinoya and left like a bullet. She could not wait to leave school. 

Nishinoya's eyes followed Yuri as she left in a blur. Her reply to her confrontation bothered him. _Was she famous in America? Is that why she asked if I'm her stalker?_ Nishinoya's face contort to a frown as he ran to the club room. He didn't want Yuri to feel unsafe in his hometown and he didn't want Yuri's first impression of him was that he was a potential stalker. _I'll just ask her privately._ He thought, hoping his plan of being in the same group as her would provide more opportunities for the two of them to be alone for him to ask her. 

“Yo” Nishinoya yelled when he opened the club room and his face turned into confusion when everyone in the club room cheered at the sight of him....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is xing and I hope you like this chapter!  
> This story starts at the beginning of season 2 and do let me know on how this chapter goes. 
> 
> I'll see you soon in the next chapter!


End file.
